The Way It Should Be
by Kari Sena
Summary: My first Taito and fic for Fanfiction.net. A story of a young girl who is raised by Taichi and Yamato. I must warn you- it's old.


The Way It Should Be  
  
This is my first Taito! I know Taito is kinda gross, but this is a nice one.  
I did kinda bad since it's my first.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
I was 8. I didn't know much, and I thought having two fathers was just plain normal. Then my third grade teacher said,   
"Okay class! Mother's Day is coming up soon and we are going to be making cards." I was confused.  
Mother's Day cards? For our moms?  
I didn't know what to do. After school, I went up to my teacher and asked if I could make a Father's Day card instead.   
No, she had told me. Father's Day wasn't until June. I felt miserable. My heart was aching. I don't have a mom. I thought. Two dads. No mom.   
  
  
"Daddy T!" I called as I walked in the door. 3:00, just in time to watch my favorite show. My Daddy T came in to greet me.   
He gave me a big hug and asked how my day at school was. "Well," I started.   
"Well is a deep subject for such a little girl like you!" Daddy T joked. "So, how was your day?"   
"My teacher said we have to make Mother's Day cards." My daddy's smile faded.  
"Oh, I see." he didn't look too happy. "I'm not sure how to explain this. Maybe Daddy Y can help."   
He called for my Daddy Y. Daddy Y walked in with a grin on his face. "Hey! It's my Lynnie girl!" he laughed.  
"Mother's Day cards," Daddy T said. Daddy Y's grin turned upside down.   
We all sat down on the couch. "Honey, it's time we told you the truth about us." Daddy Y said. "You see, Daddy T and I were good friends since we were about your age.   
We were in a group, a group of eight people. Me, Daddy T, Aunt Hikari, Uncle Takeru, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro and Joe.   
Sora, a cute young girl, had a crush on me. Mimi, Sora's best friend, had a crush on Daddy T.  
But later, Daddy T and I became attracted to each other. We got married, and decided to start a family. Of course, as you should know, guys can't have babies. So we adopted you."   
"Adopted? Me?" I cried. "But the only one in our whole grade that's adopted is Ryoki! And her parents died in a car accident!"  
"I know this is a big surprise to you, dear. But we had to tell you the truth someday. We couldn't hide it forever."   
"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed.  
"Honey, honey! Settle down!" Daddy T said, trying to comfort me. "It's okay. You've got us."  
"But, but," I sniffed. " Who are my real parents?"   
"Well, dearie. You see, your mother was about the same age as your Aunt Hikari. Maybe a little older. Her name was Miyako, Yolei for short. She was in love with your father, Ken. He was a genius.  
Boy genuis, they called him. Well, one day he disappeared. Yolei, Uncle Daisuke, Uncle Takeru, Aunt Hikari, and a boy named Iori were in the Digital World, and found out he was the evil Digimon Emporer.  
Later, Ken realized what he was doing wrong and became nicer and a fine gentleman. He married Yolei and they had you."  
"But what happened to them?"  
"No one knows. They just vanished. They could be dead, or alive. We don't know for sure."  
  
  
I was confused and upset. I ran to my room and sobbed all night. I didn't go to school the next day. The phone book, I thought. Maybe mommy and daddy are listed in there.   
"Lynn! Dinner time!" Daddy Y called. I sneaked down stairs. Daddy T and Daddy Y were having a conversation.  
"Yamato, I don't know what we're going to do with her." Daddy T said.  
"I know. She seems so depressed." Daddy Y replied.  
"I feel so bad for her, and her parents. Where ever they are." Daddy T whimpered.  
"Taichi, don't start crying know. It's not a good time."  
"I can't help it!" Daddy T wailed. "Why did we get into this mess? I never wanted to be gay before!"  
"Neither did I. Things just happen. But it's okay know."  
"No it's not okay!" That's when I walked in.   
"Oh, Lynnie girl! Good, it's time to eat!" Daddy Y smiled.  
"Daddy Y, what was my mommy and daddy's last name?" I asked.  
" Ichijouji. Ken and Yolei Ichijouji."  
"Thank you!" I ran back to my room. Ichijouji. Ichijouji. Ichijouji. I repeated over and over in my mind.  
"Aha! Ichijouji. Ichijouji Kozue and Siuchi, Ichijouji Godai and Takashi, Ichijouji Terry and Lita, Ichijouji Kosaku and Alice. Aw, they're not in here!"  
I walked downstairs into the kitchen. We all sat down to eat. I wasn't hungry. I just sat there, gazing at my plate.  
"Lynn, what's wrong?" Daddy Y asked.   
I told him. "I searched in the phone book and they're not in there."   
"Oh, honey, well, why don't we look in the special phone book for all of Japan? They've got to be in there some where!"  
"Oh alright." He got out the book and looked through.  
"Sorry sweetie, they're not there." I was disappointed. I ran up to my room again. Why? I asked myself. Why aren't they in the big book? Everyone's in there. Did they die? Or did they move to another country?  
  
  
After months of searching, we finally found out that my mommy and daddy had moved to America right after I was born.   
My dad had a special job he got after they had me, which caused them to move to America. They couldn't take me along, so they put me up for adoption.   
Later, during my daddy's work job, he and my mom got killed in an explosion at my dad's work. We got all this information from the internet (a livesaver) and my Daddy T read it to me.  
  
  
Now I have no real mom or dad. I'm 14 now, a great student and a beautiful young lady (as my Daddy Y always says to me.) Kids tease me, but I stand up for myself.   
Life is great, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if my real parents were still living and with me today. I realized that life doesn't always go the way you want it to, but in the end things are alright.   
I'm happy with two dads and it will stay that way as long as I live.  
  
  
I know, it's not that good. It's only my first Taito!! Tell me what you think: 


End file.
